index_of_powered_personsfandomcom-20200213-history
Ahura Boltagon (Earth-616)
' Ahura Boltagon' is the son of the King and Queen of Attilan. He was conceived without the permission of the Genetic Council and born on Earth in defiance of the Council. After his birth, he was taken by the Council and exposed to the Terrigen Mists and returned to Earth. While being sent to Earth, his spaceship crashed, and Ahura was adopted by a human couple and renamed Pope. He was eventually rescued by Gorgon and Karnak. Relatives *Symak (great-grandfather, deceased) *Tanith (great-grandmother, deceased) *Magnar (great-grandfather, deceased) *Zeta (great-grandmother, deceased) *Kobar (great-grandfather, deceased) *La (great-grandmother, deceased) *Agon (paternal grandfather, deceased) *Rynda (paternal grandmother, deceased) *Quelin (maternal grandfather) *Ambur (maternal grandmother) *Black Bolt (father) *Medusa (mother) *Maximus (paternal uncle) *Crystal (maternal aunt) *Luna (maternal first cousin) *Gorgon (paternal first cousin once-removed) *Triton (paternal and maternal first cousin once-removed) *Karnak (paternal and maternal first cousin once-removed) *Leer (paternal and maternal second cousin) *Alecto (paternal second cousin) *Petras (paternal second cousin) *Korath (great-uncle) *Milena (great-aunt) *Mander (great-uncle) *Azur (great-aunt) *Altor (great-uncle, deceased) *Psynapse (maternal first cousin once-removed, deceased) Powers and Abilities Powers Hypersonic scream: Initially, Ahura possessed a hypersonic scream. He has not demonstrated this ability since birth, however. *''Sound immunity:'' Despite not demonstrating his hypersonic scream since his birth, he is still immune to the effects of his father's quasi-sonic powers. Energy beams: Ahura can generate destructive energy blasts from his eyes. Personal force field: He can create a protective shield around himself. Flight Evil eye: After growing up, Ahura's power evolved into a psychic "evil eye" which allows him to instantly kill any creature he stares at. Telepathy and empathy: Even while still in utero, Ahura was already able to sense his surrounding area. He can read the minds of other people and animals, as well as sense the presence or approach of Inhumans. He can determine the intentions of those around him as well. *''Mind control:'' Ahura can control the thoughts and actions of others. This ability was available to him while still in utero. *''Astral projection:'' He can project his soul self into the world as an autonomous, tangible being. Astral vision: He can see the astral projections of other people. Enhanced memory: Even as a child, Ahura was very intelligent and is currently able to recall events from the first minutes of his birth. Power absorption: Ahura cannot be completely stripped of his powers because he can siphon them back. He can absorb the powers of his father, but it's unknown if he can do this with others' powers as well. Soul splitting: Ahura can split his soul to create psychic phantoms. While he is only able to create four phantoms at once, the future version of himself was able to create an entire army. Each of these phantoms can utilize psychic weapons that can physically damage their targets. *''Bodily possession:'' Ahura's phantoms can merge with and possess the mind of another being. This link is two-sided, however; if the victim is injured, it would backfire on Ahura. These apparitions can enable Ahura to control multiple targets from a great distance away. Weaknesses Insanity Category:Inhumans Category:Earth-616 Category:Inhuman Royal Family